the_farthest_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrain Dukat
Skrain Dukat was a Cardassian Guardsman who served during the 24th century. He was most known as as the last perfect of Bajor during the Cardassian occupation and as the man that signed the Cardassian Union over to the Dominion. During his time as Perfect of Bajor Dukat took several Bajoran mistresses. He even fathered a child, Tora Ziyal, with one, Tora Naprem. After the transport with his mistress and child disappeared Dukat believed them dead until 2372 when the crashed ship was discovered. Ziyal had survived and was rescued returning with Dukat to Cardassia. ( ) In the aftermath of this Dukat lost his position and family. He was demoted and placed in command of the freighter, Groumall. During his service on the Groumall he met Corat Damar who would become his loyal friend and follower. After capturing a Klingon bird-of-prey Dukat took the war back to the Klingons after the Detapa Council's unwillingness to. ( ) At some point in late-2372 to mid-2373, Dukat entered into secret negotiations with the Dominion. Dukat came to an agreement with the Dominion that if they supported a coup that placed him as the new leader of the Cardassian Union he would make the Union a member of the Dominion. In mid-2373, the Dominion fleet fulfilled its part of the bargain and Dukat became the new leader of the Union. ( ) After five months of glory at the start of the Dominion War the events surrounding Operation Return led to his downfall. The intervention of the Prophets that saw the Dominion lose its reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant and the Federation-Klingon fleet breaking through Dominion lines making the Dominion's occupation of Deep Space 9 untenable was a severe blow to Dukat. The revelation that Ziyal had aided his enemies in defeating him and her execution at the hands of Damar drove Dukat over the end into madness. Dukat is captured by the Federation. ( ) After the destruction of the Dukat escaped custody and went on the run. ( ) In late-2374, Dukat possessed by a Pah-wraith, boarded Deep Space 9 use one of the Tear of the Prophets stored in the Bajoran temple on the station to give the Pah-wraith access to the Celestial Temple. He killed Jadzia Dax who was in the temple at the time. ( ) Dukat became an Emissary of the Pah-Wraiths in 2375. With their help he manipulated Kai Winn Adami into helping him try to free the Pah-Wraiths from their prison. His attempt is foiled by Benjamin Sisko who traps Dukat in the Pah-Wraiths' prison. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate universe where the Dominion won the Dominion War, Dukat lost his position as the head of the Cardassian Union after Operation Return. The execution of his daughter for treason by the Dominion saw him turn to alcohol and women of low morals. At one point he assaulted Jake Sisko, who he targetted with his blame for the death of Ziyal. In 2394, he returned to the station after learning that Jake had been brought to the station. He stalked Jake around the station and discovered that Kira Nerys was also onboard. Despite all the years he still harboured hatred for Kira whom he still blamed for Ziyal's execution and confronted her in the station's temple. In the ensuing fight he was badly beaten by Kira and faced death by her hands. Before Kira could land the killing blow Dukat gave himself to the Kosst Amojan allowing it to possess him, which healed his injuries. Dukat asked for only one thing: to kill Kira. Dukat strangled the life out of Kira finally getting his revenge. With the powers granted to him Dukat went on a murder spree on the promenade of the station. Dukat was approached by Kai Winn Adami, who tried to convince him to stop. In response he killed Prylar Solbor who was escorting Winn as a display of his power, but spared Winn wishing for her to witness the destruction of Bajor by the Pah-wraiths. Weyoun also attempted to stop him, by trying to distract him so that the Jem'Hadar could kill him. They proved no match for Dukat's new powers and he killed an entire platoon of Jem'Hadar, as well as the Vorta Gelnon. Before Dukat could also end Weyoun's life the Prophets' instrument for the Reckoning arrived and the Kosst Amojan took complete control of Dukat's body for the confrontation. Despite the powers of the Kosst Amojan, the Prophet was victorious resulting in Dukat's death. His body was taken to the Fire Caves on Bajor where the Prophet deposited it into the flames. |The Final Prophecy}} Background information *Dukat's first name "Skrain" is from the licensed novels from Pocket Books. External link * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian military personnel Category:Religious figures